


Liquid Dreams

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Filk, Other Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-28
Updated: 2006-02-28
Packaged: 2018-08-16 00:32:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8079823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: "You are the star of my liquid dreams." (03/08/2003)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: Original lyrics by J Thompson/B Spalter/M Norfleet/Q Patrick. Property of O-town and affiliates. Inspired by Charlie's ingenious signiture on outgoing mail. Thanks to Charlie and Kylie for looking it over.  


* * *

Stories of love surrounding me  
I'm lost in a world of fantasy  
Every night he comes to me  
And gives me all the love I need

Now this hot guy (hot)  
He's not your average guy  
He's a morph-erotic dream  
From a slasher's zine  
And he's so fine (damn)  
Designed to blow your mind  
He's a rough-n-tumble Southern sweetheart sex machine (ooh)

I dream about a guy who's a mix of Travis's eyes  
Just a little touch of Trip's wild style  
With Malcolm's sly smile  
Throw in a body like Jonathan's  
You got the star of my liquid dreams  
(My liquid dreams)

Travis's lips to kiss in the dark  
Runnin' my hands through Jon's sandy locks  
When it comes to the test  
Well Malcolm's the best  
And Mister Tucker brings the rest woah

Now this hot guy (hot)  
He's not your average guy  
He's a morph-erotic dream  
From a slasher's zine  
And he's so fine (damn)  
Designed to blow up your mind  
He's a pistol-totin' British beefcake sex machine (ooh)

I dream about a guy who's a mix of Malcolm's grey eyes  
(Ooh Malcolm's grey eyes)  
Just a little touch of Jonny's sweet style  
With Trip's invitin' smile  
(Trip's invitin' smile)  
Throw in a body like Mayweather's (ooh)  
You got the star of my liquid dreams  
(My liquid dreams)  
My liquid dreams

Looks ain't everthing  
He's got the sweetest personality  
(Like Porthos, yeah) Porthos, yeah  
My mama thinks I'm lazy  
My friends all think I'm crazy  
But in my mind (yeah)  
I leave the world behind (oh)  
Every night I dream

Liquid dreams, my (He's my) liquid dreams  
(He's my liquid dreams)  
Waterfalls and streams, these liquid dreams  
(Oh woah, woah)

Now this hot guy (hot)  
He's not your average guy  
He's a morph-erotic dream  
From a slasher's zine  
And he's so fine (damn)  
Designed to blow your mind  
He's a diplomatic speedo-wearin' sex machine (ooh)

I dream about a guy who's a mix of Jonny's green eyes  
(I dream, I dream)  
Just a little touch of Malcolm's shy style  
With Travis' playful smile  
(Travis' playful smile ooh yeah)  
Throw in a body like Trip's (he's my)  
You got the star of my liquid dreams (my liquid dreams)

Now this hot guy (hot)  
He's not your average guy  
He's a morph-erotic dream  
From a slasher's zine  
And he's so fine (damn)  
Designed to blow your mind  
He's a boomer pilot dark Adonis sex machine (ooh) 

(My liquid dreams, my liquid dreams, my liquid dreams)  
I dream about a guy who's a mix of Trip's blue eyes  
Just a little touch of Trav's smooth style (my liquid dreams)  
With Malcolm's sexy smile  
Throw (woah) in a body like Jonathan's (Jonathan's)  
You got the star of my (you got it, you got it) liquid dreams  
(You got my liquid dreams)


End file.
